Goodnight
by OtakusUnite
Summary: All Kurogane wants do is just sleep, but that idiot is so annoying! KuroFai Rated T to be on the safe side of Kurogane's mouth.


**Asdfghjkl! Well hello there!~ OuO This is my first real fic and the first one in the Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.**

**Coincidently, this fic is based off a real event at a sleepover at my friend's house. It's was almost four in the morning when we tried to go to sleep~ xD We were talking for most of the night. By the time we tried to go to sleep, I started acting like Fai...and that resulted with a pillow in my face xDDDD. I'll put the original dialogue at the end so the story isn't spoiled c:**

**DISCLAIMER: Dear, do I have to do this? Isn't it obvious I don't own Tsubasa~ CLAMP does! :D And I love them for it~ 3**

**Oh! One more thing~ My friend is the one who proofread ( and that took forever) this and probably will for the rest of my stories~ Without her, it wouldn't have been possible~ c:**

**Lol I'll never stop talking, but it's appreciated if you read this~ Anyways, enjoy! u v u**

* * *

Kurogane groaned.

All he wanted to do was sleep, but idiot mage prevented him from doing so. The ninja put his pillow over his head to blockade the idiot's voice, but he could still hear Fai's stupid blabbering of random shit. It was really pissing him off. The ninja was grumpy enough already; now who knew what would happen if he didn't a good night sleep?

He blamed that damn princess, Tomoyo.

Ever since he brought Fai to stay with him in Japan, Tomoyo had been obsessed with the blonde. She had been making outfits for him. Some of which that was clearly meant for women, much to Kurogane's dismay. Now she had claimed that she was designing the 'perfect' room for the mage, and until the production of the room has been completed, Fai was to stay with Kurogane. Like the loyal ninja he was, Kurogane obeyed orders...after a lot of threatening.

"Nee, nee! Kuro-pon! Do you love me?~" his thoughts were interrupted by the idiot's annoying voice.

"No." he replied angrily, but Fai only giggled.

What was with that guy? He acts like a teenage girl!

"Uwah!~ If I were to have a nightmare, would Kuro-wanko hold me?~"

Kurogane twitched. He absolutely detested that name. Just how the hell did the idiot come up with these stupid names?

"Neeeeeee Kuro-cha- aaah!" The ninja shoved his pillow in Fai's face, receiving a muffled cry from the smaller man.

"Do me a favor and shut up and go to fucking sleep!" the ninja growled.

"Fine, I'll be quiet." He heard Fai's muffled voice say.

The ninja took his pillow and didn't hesitate to go back to sleep, facing away from Fai.

It was quiet for a bit, just like he wanted it. All of a sudden, the idiot broke the silence.

"Oyasumi, Kurogane."

The ninja opened his eyes and blinked. He didn't really expect that. First of all, he was using Japan's native language, and second of all, he used his full name instead of to silly ones.

But it was different than the time he used it, back in Infinity. His voice was soft and happier.

The ninja turned to face the mage.

He was asleep.

His messy blonde hair spilled over his eyes and the pillow. It was getting long.

The ninja frowned.

He needed to take Fai to get his hair cut. He looked like a girl.

His expression softens when he noticed that the mage was smiling in his sleep. It had made the ninja blush a bit.

He glared at the idiot, gently brushing the hair out of his eyes.

Stupid Fai and his stupid smiles.

The ninja scoffed gruffly.

"Oyasumi, Fai."

* * *

**Ó.Ò Was that bad? Too boring? Too short? I'm sorry I failed you! TTwTT**

**Anyways, this is what happened at the sleepover~ I changed some parts so it didn't seem too crackish |D**

**Me: NEEEEEEE! Kuro-pon! Do you love me?~**

**Friend: No.**

**Me: NEEEEEEEE! Kuro-pon! If I had a nightmare, would you hold me?**

**Friend: *smashes a pillow in my face* SHUT UP! ÒAÓ**

**Me: Fine! Fai-chan will be quiet :T**

**Friend: Why did you steal my pillow? Give it back! *takes pillow***

**Me: You're the one who threw it at me!**

**Friend: I thought you said you would be quiet...**

**...**

**...**

**Me: Oyasumi...Kurogane c:**

**Friend: =A=;;;;; Eh? O-Oyasumi...**

**LOL it was funny, because she didn't expect me to do that last part |D**

**After that we went to sleep :D and talked about it in the morning~ 3**

**Read and review please ;u;**


End file.
